


Fallin'

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: When he asked her to meet up with him in Tokyo she wasn't expecting much beyond a bit of casual flirting. Stark's reputation did, after all, precede him. The prospect of a job had never quite crossed her mind. Least of all with such a ragtag group. What was that saying again? How the mighty fall? And oh how some... do fall. Avengers (/Thor) x Inuyasha crossover.





	Fallin'

_***** Deep within, a struggle *****_

thoughts

 ***** mental conversations *****

**amplified thoughts/meanings**

****** _Different language / not "human"_ ******

* * *

Sighing as she straightened, Kagome Higurashi brushed her hand through sweat dampened strands. That had been hard work. Or maybe she just thought it was hard work because she was still hurting. Her ribs were still sore. It did not help that though Tokyo's temperatures were just over twenty degrees the sheer humidity made it feel much hotter. The oversaturation in the air made it feel as if she was simply cooking. Was this how dogs, who never sweated as it was, felt when left in hot cars with barely a cracked window. If she had been in some wet t-shirt contest she'd likely have won.

Not that anyone would care. The thought, passing as it was, still caused a bitter twist to her lips.

Grasping hold of the shovel again, she continued. It wasn't like she had anything better to do just yet. Nor was it like there was anyone else here to care for the small garden. Though the Sunset Shrine had once been bustling with activity that was no longer the case. She couldn't blame the summer heat this time. No one came here anymore. The fire department had called it arson.

She had known  _better_.

No, it hadn't been a demon. There were, after all, so few alive today that it was far better for them to simply keep their heads down. So rather than put itself at risk, some demon had paid a greedy human to do the dirty work. But mortals were so easily fooled. So easily... manipulated. A few pretty words was all it took for some to toss their morals into the gutter. Hadn't she been told that oh so many years ago?

Still, there was no denying that dealing with the death of one's entire family was never easy. It did not help she had been certain, at one point, the police had thought she was at fault. Maybe it had been her cold impassivity. Having been trapped for years some five hundred years in the past it took quite a bit to rattle her. Or maybe it had been the fact that she hadn't been at the shrine, or even in the country, that had roused their suspicions. It was strange how shock worked for despite the cold front she had been screaming on the inside.

Shaking her head to clear these thoughts, her gaze drifted towards the withered stump. It was all that remained of the giant cherry tree that had once dominated the Sunset Shrine's property. She had tried to grow a seed within the base, cutting out a hollow in which the sapling could regrow, but it had been a lost cause. The mana, or spiritual energy, was gone. The tree burnt to its very roots. It had survived over five hundred years only to be brought down by a blaze that had lasted a few hours. Such was life.

Funny in a way. How fickle life was. When she had first returned to the modern era, how she had tried for a normal life.  _Tried_ being the key point.

She had not just survived but fought through four years that would have brought grown men to their knees since her 15th birthday. Her transition to 'normal' life hadn't been helped by how her own family was wary of her. People of spiritual energy, or mana as many called it still, were hardly common in the modern world. Her grandfather, may he lay in rest, had barely possessed enough spiritual energy to sense a simple ghost's spirit.

Her mother had told her in no uncertain terms that she was no longer to remain at the Sunset Shrine.

Thrown onto the streets with little more than the clothes on her back and a small amount of cash, Kagome had taken the quickest and easiest way out of Tokyo. It might have been her home, once, but the city was too big for her. Or maybe she had just wanted to cast the last of her old life aside. She had taken to traveling. She had ventured across China and into Russia before creeping through Europe until she had reached France. It had been so easy, just a plane ticket, and she had found herself sitting at a little cafe in downtown New York City some seven years after she had returned to the future from the past.

As another sigh escaped her lips a voice reached her ears. "You know, if you keep sighing like that you'll be an old maid before fifty."

The accented voice, New Yorker, would be considered strange to some in Tokyo. She, on the other hand, had heard it enough times over the years. She had had the fortune, or misfortune depending on whom was asked, of encountering him many years ago. Over the years, given how 'careers' sort of overlapped, they kept running into one another. Though her job was more the holder of chalk than being the CEO of major companies.

But it was just like him to come waltzing uninvited onto private property. She had told him that she would meet him at Togetsutei just before their reservation. She'd even promised to dress up nice. And as much as she hated to admit it he had perked her interest when he had told her he'd like to meet up.

Still he was such a pompous ass. Turning, her azure eyes met a chocolate brown gaze. "Shut up, Stark."

* * *

Kagome - she was kicked out of the Shrine by her mother not long after returning from the feudal era. She herself spent four years in feudal Japan, so that would make her 19. As she was attending medical schooling put her at 20-21. She arrived in NYC seven years after she was asked to leave - 27-28. She  ** _is_** older than 28, however, her age will be revealed later.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find it, and others, on Fanfiction under the same username.


End file.
